The principal goal of this research proposal is to gain information about the biology and biochemistry of intracellular events in influenza virus replication. Specifically, we shall be concerned with the physical and chemical nature of the segmented influenza virus genome and the chemical and biological significance of the segmented genome with respect to virus growth and reproduction. In addition, we shall attempt to investigate the control mechanisms governing virus RNA replication, transcription and translation. The phenomenon of incomplete virus formation will be reexamined as will differences between the genomes of different influenza pandemic strains. For the most part this work will avoid the use of inhibitors in the anticipation that we shall be examining as natural an infection as possible. The techniques to be developed for this study should have application to other virus-host cell systems as well.